Meg's Revenge
by Hotstreak's crossover stories
Summary: Dedicated to Malcolm Fox, Ander Arias, and Bhaalspawn. Meg finally gets fed up with all the abuse and neglect from her family. She leaves and becomes part of a dangerous organization."
1. Meg's Worst Day Ever

**Meg's Revenge  
**

_This has been boiling inside me for a long time. Meg's one of my most favorite characters on Family Guy there's nothing with being around her. She's just like any other girl, but apparently her family think otherwise and treat like she's nothing but garbage. They have absolutely no remorse or regret for their daughter's feeling especially Peter. Seeing Meg abused and mistreated through out the seasons, gave me the idea for this story I hope you all enjoy it._

**Chapter 1: Meg's Worst Day Ever  
**

It was nice day in Quahog everyone seemed happy except for one person, and the person was Meg Griffin, she had been an outcast for most of her life. At school she'd always tried to make friends, but never could no matter how hard she tried. Meg has constantly tried to be apart of the cool crowd in order to have friends however she was insulted and humiliated by Connie D'Amico and her friends Scott and Gina. Life at home was no better, her own family barley even notices her and to make things worst they didn't seem to love or care for her. Peter doesn't care about Meg one bit or accept her as apart of the family. She was always the butt of his jokes like a flick to the nose, kicking her out of the house, telling her to shut up, an exploding watermelon, selling her to payoff his tab, blaming her for things that weren't her fault, punching her in the face while on steroids, hitting her with a baseball bat, saying she sucks, farting in her face, and he once shot her point blank."

Meg arrived at school and went straight to her locker to get her belongings however trouble soon came her way as Connie and her friends approached her."

"Hey Meg!" Connie greeted.

"Hey Connie! What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh it's not what I want, it's what you want. You've always want to be popular, right? Well the other popular kids and I talked and we've decided to let you join our group."

"Really?" Meg yelled with excitement while jumping up and down. "You really mean it?"

"Definitely! Come by the gym after school for your initiation."

"Great, I'll be there."

"Good!" Connie said before leaving, Meg had a big smile on her face and thought how she was finally going to be apart of the cool crowd.

"Yes I'm going to become popular, and someday I'll become more famous than, Paula Abdul."

**(Cutaway)**

At an award ceremony Paula Abdul stood on stage beside Christina Aguilera waiting for the winner to be announced, who'll receive the golden trophy with a big star on it."

"Welcome everyone to the grand finale of American idol one of these two finalist will be this years music queen." the announcer said then was handed a envelope by his assistant and opens it. "And the winner is Mrs. Paula Abdul."

The audience clapped and cheered for Paula's victory as she's handed her trophy.

"Thank you, oh thank you everyone. Better luck next time, Christina." Paula said running off laughing like a menace.

"Damn you Paula!" Christina yelled.

**(End Cutaway)**

A few hours later after classes were over Meg went right to the gymnasium surprisingly the room was completely dark. She tried switching on the lights but nothing happened."

"Hello is anybody here?" Meg called out.

Suddenly a light from a bunch of lighted candles brighten the room a little. Meg saw three figures wearing black cloaks covering their faces like they were about to preform a ritual. The figures removed their hoods turned out to be Scott, Gina, and Connie."

"You've arrived, excellent." said Connie.

"Why is it so dark in her? And what's with those outfits?" Meg asked.

"We always dress this way when welcoming new members." Gina answered.

"And after today Meg you'll officially be one of us." Scott added.

"Enough talk it's time to begin the cemetery." Connie told them.

"Okay what do I have to do?"

"Scott, Gina, go get the stuff!" Connie ordered, the two walked further into the darkness then came back with a barrel of tar and a bag of feathers. "Sweet, now Meg all you have to do is let us pour this barrel of tar on you then cover you with feathers then you're in the club."

"I don't know, I'm not so sure about this."

"Well I guess you don't want to join us then." said Scott.

"I do, it's just that it sounds so humiliating."

"I know, but it's how we all became popular." said Gina.

"Isn't there any other way I can be popular?"

"Nope this is the only way, take it or leave it." said Connie.

Meg sighed deeply and said. "Alright let's get this over with."

"You heard her guys do it." said Connie.

Scott picked up the barrel of tar and poured it all over her. Gina dumped her with feathers making her look like a chicken."

"I did it, am I in the club now?"

"Not yet I need to add the finishing touch." Connie reached inside her cloak and pulls out a rubber chicken beak and pulls it on Meg's nose. "There all done!"

"This is so embarrassing, but at least now I'm popular, right?" she asked Connie

"Oh you're popular all right." said Gina.

"Super popular!" Scott added.

"In fact you're the most popular loser in this school." Connie told Meg smiling.

"What?"

"Did you honestly believe that we'd let someone as ugly as you join us? Let me answer that for you, yes you did."

"You did all this just so you could humiliate me again?"

"No duh, Sherlock!" said Connie. "When are you finally gonna learn your place in this world?"

"Seriously losers like yourself will never be cool, ever." Gina added.

"At least this can't get any worse." Meg said.

"Oh yes it can, Scott hit the lights."

He did has Connie told him and flipped on the lights, and when the lights came on the gym was filled with every student in school sitting in the bleacher. They pointed and laughed at Meg while some of them were calling her a "big fat loser chicken while other were taking pictures of her. Tears begin to fall from Meg's eyes as she ran out the gym crying her eyes out."

Later that day Meg came into the house still covered with a bit of tar and feathers. She sees her parents watching TV."

"Hey guys!" she said, but they ignored her. "I said hey guys!"

"Meg be quiet we're trying to watch TV." said Lois.

Chris comes in and greets his parents. "Hi mom, hi dad!"

"Hello Chris!" Lois kindly greeted her son.

"Hey Chris how was school?" Peter asked.

"Awesome, I got a date with a cheerleader this Saturday."

"That's my boy!"

"What about me? Doesn't anyone wanna hear about about my day?" Meg cried. "Connie publicly humiliated me again she-

"Shut up, Meg your interrupting your brother."

"It's okay dad I don't mind."

"No, no, no I wanna hear what you have to say, besides who wants to listen to Meg anyway? Meg sucks!"

"But I-

"What did we just tell you Meg? Get out, get out of this house." Meg just stood there staring at her father until he punched a hole in the wall. "I said now!" Meg obeys and runs out the door Peter slammed the door right behind her. "God she more annoying then listening to Brian cry over Jillian."

**(Flashback)**

Brian sat on the couch crying while watching TV, and Peter walks in."

"Hey Brian what yea doing?" he asked.

"Watching Sesame Street, Jillian used to make me watch this with her before she married that bastard Derek." Brian cried in more. "WHY, JILLIAN WHY? I WANT YOU BACK."

**(End Flashback)**

Outside of the Griffin house, Meg sat on the sidewalk depressed then looks up into the sky. "Why doesn't anyone like me?" she asked herself feeling miserable."**  
**

The last two weeks have been a living hell for Meg. She was constantly picked on and teased by everyone in school including the teachers. They all called her bird girl and stuffed her locker with bird seeds, offend Meg tried to skip school, but her parents made her go no matter what illness she faked having. One day she went to the pet store, and brought home a furry white rabbit with blue eyes, Meg had named the rabbit Snowball. The best part was she really liked Meg a lot and didn't kill herself at the sight of her instead she'd look at her with pure love and care."

"I love you so much, Snowball. Your not like everybody else you love me don't you?" she asked.

Snowball just leaped into Meg's lap and nuzzled against her."

"I knew you did." she said gently placing Snowball on her bed. "Wait here I'll be back with some delicious carrots."

After Meg left the room Peter came in and begin rummaging through his daughter's drawers. "C'mon there's got to be something here of Meg's I can use to launch my super sling shot." he said to himself, then sees Snowball sleeping on Meg's bed. "Freakin sweet a rabbit."

Meg returned with a handful of carrots. "Okay Snowball it's lunchtime!" she sees Snowball was gone. "Snowball? Snowball where are you?"

Meg searched the entire house for her rabbit, but couldn't find Snowball anywhere. She went to look outside with no such luck."

"Dad have you seen my- OH MY GOD, SNOWBALL!" Meg screamed in horror as she saw her pet rabbit reduced to roadkill as Peter, Quagmire, and Joe laughed.

"Told ya he couldn't make it across the street, stupid rabbit." said Peter.

"That's just cruel!" said Quagmire.

"No, it's not, rabbits don't have feelings cause they're not people." said Peter.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU KILLED MY RABBIT!" Meg screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What's the big deal? It's just a stupid rabbit" said Peter.

"She wasn't stupid, you jackass. She actually liked me and wanted to be my friend. Every time something good happens to me, you have to take take it away from me."

"You want your rabbit back so badly?" Peter picks up Snowball's flatten body and throws it at Meg. "Looks like the only thing that can love you is a corpse since they can't ran away from you."

"I HATE YOU!" Meg screamed as she ran away crying.

"Peter, don't you think you went a little too far?" Joe asked.

"Nah, besides she's Meg. Nobody cares."

"Yeah, you're right!" said Joe.

On a dark and stormy night Meg spent the next few days in her room, crying until her eyes became red. There were voices speaking in her head from past events"

"_God you're such a wannabe loser!"_ Gina's voice.

"_Meg is my least favorite of all your children_!" Cleavland's voice.

"_We agreed if we could only save two, we'd leave Meg_." Peter's voice.

"_Who'd ever like some as fat and ugly as you?"_ Connie's voice

"_What kind of God would put you in a house where nobody's respects or cares about you, not even enough to get you a damn mumps shot."_ Brian's voice.

"_Why do they hate me_? _I've_ _never done anything to them_." Meg thought.

"Dinner!" Lois called.

Meg sighed as she went downstairs and into the kitchen. Lois noticed her daughter's eyes were red eyes."

"Meg, you look awful your eyes are all red and puffy. What happened?" she asked.

"Lard ass over there chased away one of the only true friends I've ever had." Meg pointed at Peter.

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie, I'm sure you'll make all sorts of new friends."

Peter burst out laughing. "Oh my freakin god that was so hilarious, I almost thought you were serious about that Lois. You almost had me there, you almost had me there."

"You don't care at all do you? Snowball wasn't just a rabbit she was my best friend and you killed her."

"A rabbit? Your friend was a rabbit?" Lois asked.

"Yeah and she cared about me too!" she said.

Lois laughed. "Meg rabbits aren't meant to be friends with, they're just furry animals the belong in the wild."

"Mom how can you say that? Snowball might have meant nothing to you, but to me she was everything. How would you feel if you brought home a pet, and your fat bastard of a husband killed it just for his own amusement."

They family stared blankly at Meg until Peter says."

"Meg sucks!" Everyone laughed at her.

"Spot on fat man, spot on!" said Stewie laughing.

"You know what just forget it!" Meg said angrily.

"Hey Meg since your up whining, think you can run to the store and buy me some ice cream?" Peter asked.

"No, let Chris do it!"

"You mind your father young lady, and do what he tells you." said Lois.

"But mom it's raining hard as hell out there." Meg told her.

"Geez relax Meg, you'll be fine. Now get me my ice cream." Peter demand.

"Fine!" she said leaving the house and out into the dark cold weather, Meg took out a razor and cut herself as a sign of one of the worst days she's had. "I don't understand I try so hard to fit in, but no matter what I do I get rejected by everyone. Sometimes I wish I were dead."

Meg walked down the watery road as walked she spotted a homeless family in an ally. The family was made up of two girls and a boy, despite that they were poor their kids looked happy because they had a mother and father who loved them something Meg envied."

It had taken Meg about two hours to reach the mini market due the traffic and some of the streets were blocked off. More misfortune befalled Meg as the mini market was closed."

"I can't believe this, I walked all this way in the rain and the places in closed. This is officially the worst day of my life." Meg sneezes. "Aw damn it, now I've got a cold."

While she was busy wiping her nose she didn't notice a car coming at fast speed. The driver honked his horn for Meg to get out of the way however she was too dizzy from the cold even move. As the car was about to hit her someone grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her to the sidewalk, Meg looked at the person who saved her. He had long blonde hair, a mustache less goatee. He wore a grey t-shirt under a black leather jacket, black jeans with both the knee pants cut open, and red sandals."

"Are you okay?" he asked concern.

"I think so. Thank you for saving me, I'm Meg." she said feeling drowsy.

"Nice to meet you Meg. My names Zack, Zack Murdock."

Before Meg could say anything else she fall unconscious."

"Meg? Meg are you all right?" Zack asked worried, he placed his hand on her forehead. "She's running a fever, I better get her out of this weather and back to my house before she catches her death out here."

Zack removed his jacket and covers Meg with it then picks her up, carrying her in his arms bridal style as he disappears into the night."

**End Chapter**


	2. Making A Friend

**Meg's Revenge  
**

**Chapter 2: Making A Friend  
**

The rain storm continued to pour down on Quahog as the winds blow so hard it caused tidal waves, soon it became too dangerous to even be on the streets. In a trailer park located downtown Meg was sound asleep soon she awoken from her slumber."

"Uh, where am I?" she asked herself. Meg looked around the room and saw it was designed with items from the 60's. She noticed that she wasn't wearing her clothes, instead she had on a white t-shirt with red shorts. Zack came into the room."

"Oh, Meg you're awake! I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

"Zack?" Meg recalled him saving her life. "Where am I and what happened to my clothes?"

"To answer your questions simple, I brought you here to my trailer home after you passed out. And as for your clothes, I took'em off because it much easier for me to rape you naked." he said.

Meg gasped in horror after hearing that statement. Then Zack burst out laughing."

"I'm just messing with yea, oh boy you really fell for that one. The I raped you gag never gets old." he said still laughing a little. "Your clothes were all soaking wet so I put them in the laundry room."

"How long was I out for?" she asked.

"Four hours!" Zack answered. "I've been taking care of you since."

Meg's eyes widened. "You have? That's so sweet of you."

"Yeah, you're very lucky I came along when I did otherwise you'd be dead. By the way, I made you some chicken soup." He left the room and came back holding a tray table with the chicken soup on top and placed it in front of Meg. "Here you go Meg, eat this and it'll help you feel better."

"Oh my god, you're so nice to me. No one's ever taken good care of me before." Meg said smiling.

"Really?" he asked surprised by what he heard. "Don't you have a family that cares about you?"

"I don't wanna to about it." she said was misery in her voice.

"Okay!" Zack noticed the cut marks on Meg's left arm. "Where'd you give those cuts?"

Meg exploded with anger and shouted. "I SAID IT'S NOTHING, MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS."

Zack was taken back by this and so was Meg after she realized what she'd said."

"Well fine then, I'll leave enjoy your chicken soup, you ungrateful bitch." Zack said as he headed out the room.

"Zack wait please don't go." she pleaded.

"And why not?" he asked not facing her.

"Because I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's just that I've been though a lot of crap in my life."

"Well tell me all about it." he said now facing Meg and sits on the bed beside her.

"I don't know if I can!"

"Well keeping it bottled up inside doesn't help either. Now please tell me what's been troubling you?"

Meg hesitated for a moment then takes a deep breath and told Zack how her family treats her, mostly Peter's abuse and getting picked on at school. As Meg was telling her story Zack grew a serious look on his face full of anger and said."

"How can they treat you like that?" he yelled. "I mean you're there daughter for god sake, and they treat you like dirt."

Meg spoke in a broken voice. "I know, do you have any idea what it's like to be hated by everyone including your own family?"

Zack didn't say a word, he just embraced Meg as she cried on his shoulder."

"Why, why does everybody hate me? All I've ever wanted was to fit in with everybody else. People kill themselves at the site of me cause I'm fat and ugly. I've never had a true friend, the only friends I have at school are losers just like me. Sometimes I wish I were dead."

Zack released Meg and give her an angry glare."

"Don't say that, you still got a lot to live for."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one you need to have more confidence in yourself, and you'll discover things beyond your wildest dreams."

"You really believe that?"

"Yeah, just like Dick Armey discovered he was gay."

**(Cutaway)**

Dick Armey stood outside of a convent store smoking when a clerk came out carrying a trash bag. The clerk noticed Dick Armey."

"Oh my god, Dick Armey is that you?"

"The one and only!"

"I'm your biggest fan, can I have your autograph?"

"Sure thing kid, you got a pen?"

"Right here!" he said as he reached into his pocket and took out his pen, but dropped it on the ground. "Whoops clumsy me."

Th clerk bent over to get the pen, Dick Armey stared at the clerk's ass. Sweat fall from his forehead until he spanked the clerk on his ass."

"Hey, did you just touch my ass?" the clerk asked suspicious.

"No, you're a imagining things." Dick Armey lied.

**(End Cutaway)**

"Listen Meg why don't you get some sleep, alright."

"I suppose you're right, I'm still feeling ill." she said before sneezing."

Zack laid Meg down as he pulled up the covers on her. He turns off the lights and before leaving the room he smiled warmly at how peaceful Meg looked sleeping."

The next morning at the Griffin household they were in the kitchen eating breakfast."

"Hey Lois have you seen my lucky baseball cap?" Peter asked. "Me, Joe, and Quagmire are going to the game this afternoon."

"It's in your hat drawer with all your other hats." Lois answered not paying Peter any attention.

"Good, your more helpful than Meg. She hasn't brought me my ice cream yet."

"Have you looked in the refrigerator?" Chris asked.

"No, I have not." he said.

"Then go check!" Lois told him.

"Alright!" Peter got up from his chair and looked inside the freezer and it was empty. "Damn it, Lois there's nothing in here."

"Well what do you me to do about it?"

"Tell Meg to give me my ice cream."

"You know Peter you could just go to her room. She probably fell asleep with it in her arms just like she did when she brought home those girl scout cookies."

Peter left out the kitchen and went upstairs."

"Lois, Brian, Stewie, Chris, get up here quick." Peter called.

They immediately ran out the kitchen and into Meg's room."

"Peter, what is it?" Lois asked.

"Look!" he pointed at the bed. "Meg's been turned into a bed."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Peter that doesn't make any sense."

"Wait a minute Meg's bed doesn't look like it's been slept in." said Brian.

"What makes you say that?" Chris asked.

"For one her beds still made, and she always leaves an outline of herself on the mattress." Brian explained. "And come to thank of it I didn't hear or see Meg comeback last night."

"Oh my god, Meg's still out there." Lois said in a worried tone. "Peter we need to get Joe for help."

"Can't it wait until after the ball game?" he asked.

"Peter our daughter is missing, for all we know she could be in danger."

"What's the big deal, she's probably at school even as we speak."

"It's Saturday, Peter!" Brian pointed out.

"Well, aren't we being Mr. know it all today."

Back at Zack's trailer home Meg was feeling better. She got out of bed and went into the kitchen to find Zack cooking pancakes. He turned to Meg and said."

"Hey sleepyhead feeling better?" he asked smiling.

"Much better and it's all thanks to you."

"You're welcome, have a sit breakfast will be done soon." he told her.

"What are you making?"

"Blueberry pancakes, it's my mom secret recipe."

"Secret recipe?"

"My mom had this reputation of cooking the best pancakes in the world."

"Wow if your mom made pancakes that good, why didn't she open her own house of pancakes?" Meg asked.

"I said the same thing when I first tasted her pancakes. It's a good thing she trusted me with her recipe otherwise, I'd be eating at Dirty Dan's."

"No kidding, I had indigestion from eating a chill dog there."

"Sick!" Zack said.

Once that pancakes were done he gave Meg five stacks of them. While Meg was eating Zack was doing the dishes."

"These are the best pancakes I've ever had, there not like the ones my mom makes." Meg said still chewing her food.

"What can I say, when it comes to making pancakes my mom's the master."

"Where is you mom now?" Meg asked.

"She's in heaven!" Zack answered.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, she's in a better place now."

"What about your father?"

"He's no longer around."

"Both of your parents are dead? Don't you have any other family relatives?"

"Just two older brothers and sisters, Jack, Marilyn Manson, Jasmine, and my dumb sister sister Jillian."

"Your related to Jillian?" Meg asked completely surprised.

"Yeah why?"

"She used to be my dog Brian's girlfriend until she dumped him, and got married to Derek Wilcox." Meg told him.

"Wait, my sister dated a dog?" Zack exclaimed. "I always knew she had poor taste in men, but a dog she's more messed up than I thought."

"She might be stupid, but at least she's happy with her husband. Come to think of it, I don't recall seeing you at her wedding, why weren't you there?"

"Because I can't stand her, believe me I love her and all, but sometimes she really gets on my nervous. Other than that, me and my family all loved and cared about each other."

"Meg sighed in sadness. "At least you had a better life with your family than I did with mine. I'd give anything to have a family that loves me, but instead I grew up with a family that ignores and hates me."

"Meg why do you let them treat you like crap?" Zack asked concerned for her.

"Because I suck, what's the point of even doing anything, if I can't do anything right." Meg bowed her head down.

"Not with an attitude like that you can't."

"Well what do you suppose I do?"

"That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself. But let me ask you this Meg, do you intention to be everyone's doormat for that rest of your life?"

"No, no I don't!" she yelled. "I just feel lost and alone in this world."

Zack stopped what he was doing and comforted the sad girl with a hug, which she returned to her blonde savior."

After releasing her he said. "Listen Meg, I'm going a little road trip would you like to go with me?"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere, wherever the wind takes me that's where I'll go. Are you up to it?"

Meg thought for a moment to either go with a nice and caring guy or go back to a negative family."

"Why not, it's not like anyone's going to miss me."

"Good, as soon as your done with your pancakes come out back. By the way I finished washing your clothes, you can get them in the bathroom."

Later Meg came outside where Zack was cleaning the windshield of a sports car, it was designed with burning flames on both sides."

"Wow, that's one hot car. Is it yours?" Meg asked impressed.

"Yeah, it was a gift from my father."

"He must've spent a fortune on this."

'Not really, let's just say my dad's a good dealer, come on let's get a move on." he said as he and Meg got into the car and started the engine. "So where would you like to go first?"

"Well I've always wanted to go to the Grand Canyon." she said.

"Alright then, the Grand Canyon it is."

"Hey Zack!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For everything, saving my life, taking care of me, and those pancakes you made for me. You're the first person who's ever treated me so kindly, even though we've only known each other for two days it feels like we've become best friends."

"That's what friends are for." Zack said smiling.

Zack put his foot down and the breaks and drove off. Unknown to either Zack or Meg a dark figure stepped out of the shadows watching the two of them leave."

"Soon Meg Griffin, very soon." the figure said in a sinister tone.

**End Chapter**


End file.
